


Falling in Love with Edward Teach (Blackbeard)

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Betrayal, Business, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Pirates, Secrets, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: How the two of you came to fall in love.
Relationships: Blackbeard | Edward Teach/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Falling in Love with Edward Teach (Blackbeard)

You were feeding Edward Teach information long before the two of you physically met. You had generated a network of informers over the years and brokered secrets to those that paid the highest price. Occasionally you still dipped your toes in the water when it came to obtaining something particularly specific, it was these ‘jobs’ that Teach paid a great deal for. Charles Vane was usually your emissary, the infamous Blackbeard only trusted him with the information you procured.

It was during one such clandestine meeting that the two of you were attacked. Your latest procurement proved to be much more valuable than you had anticipated. You leveraged this knowledge against Charles Vane so that he would take you with him. You promised Edward Teach’s death if he did not. You sailed away into the night with a bounty on your head knowing if you stayed it would surely mean your demise.

The first time you meet Teach is on Ocracoke Island. The two of you spend hours in his tent, negotiating well into the night. You rely to him that the British have tasked Lieutenant Robert Maynard with his capture and that Maynard will be setting sail within the next few days to intervene in their latest excursion. You also have the name of the man on his crew who has been selling his loyalty to England and is responsible for the deaths of several of his ‘brothers’.

Teach is in half a mind to believe you, even with Charles Vane in your corner so he decides to wait to see if your intel about Maynard is indeed correct. When Teach heads to the location he discovers a small fleet of English ships waiting to intercept him. With the proof before his eyes, he leaves the area undetected. The traitor is killed the next day and you watch the execution without a hint of emotion.

That night the mood is sombre amongst the men, they have barely escaped with their lives in some of the most recent attacks by the British and to discover that one of their brothers was responsible for that has hit them hard. You sit on the beach as the sun goes down, watching the waves roll over the sand, planning your next steps. You have connections on Saint Christopher Island, so it makes sense for you to head there, to re-establish your business.

Teach finds you on the beach and takes a seat alongside you. The two of you share a bottle of rum as you watch the sunset discussing your plans for the future. Teach expresses his wish to employ you the same way he did previously. Any information of value to him is passed along exclusively to him. No bidding wars. He’s happy to pay the retainer. An accord is struck and as the light begins to dim, he asks that you call him Edward as the conversation moves to more personal topics. You spend the night laughing and regaling each other with tales of your adventures. There is a spark between the two of you, it seems to transcend physicality. You find him clever and charming. It goes no further than brief touches and a heated gaze.

It isn’t long until you are settled on Saint Christopher Island and as usual business is booming. There is no shortage of sources on this island, it’s all about finding the right incentive. You are surprised when Edward himself turns up to deliver you retainer, throughout the duration of your career you have dealt with an emissary but never the man himself. When business is concluded he informs you that there’s another reason he’s here. He hasn’t stopped thinking about you since that night on the beach…

When he kisses you, you are surprised by the tenderness of it. There is a fire behind that kiss, a wealth of unspoken promises and you find yourself unable to resist this man. Edward is a force of nature and he is ensnared you completely. Your fingers thread through his dark hair drawing him close.

Edward loves the taste of you on his tongue. He buries his face between your thighs and teases you mercilessly. Once he’s made you come the first time he licks, sucks and fucks you with this tongue through the second. He makes you wet and ready for him so you can accommodate his large girth comfortably. He takes you on your bed with your skin flushed and body still craving him.

You spend the night exploring one another’s bodies, making love until the early hours of the morning. You fall asleep with your ear pressed to his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating in his chest.

Over the next few months your relationship continues to develop. Edward brings you trinkets from his travels, mementos and with every visit you find yourself falling even deeper in love with him. He is the only man that has ever captured your heart. The only man that ever will.


End file.
